Vehicle headlamps of this type are conventionally known (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). A related-art vehicle headlamp includes a light source, a first reflector, a second reflector as an additional reflector, and a projection lens. In the related-art vehicle headlamp, light from the light source is reflected on the first reflector and the second reflector, and the reflected light is radiated to the front as a first light distribution pattern and a second light distribution pattern through a projection lens. The first light distribution pattern and the second light distribution pattern overlap each other and form a high-beam light distribution pattern (a travel light distribution pattern).